


Third Time Lucky

by Lsp_1308



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (Kinda like the maze runner but not reallly so don't get too excited), Desert Island Fic, Multi, kisses!, survival AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsp_1308/pseuds/Lsp_1308
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette felt her face pressed into the white, wet sand of a beach. The salty smell of the sea lingered in the air. Her raven coloured hair was stuck to the side of her face and full with grains of sand. She fluttered her eyelashes open and pushed herself up to scan her surroundings. Marinette shook as she realised she wasn’t in her cinnamon smelling home in Paris. She wasn’t in the pink attic full with the pictures of her designs. She wasn’t in the arms of her mother and she MOST DEFINITELY was not in school.</p><p>Palm trees towered over her head full with rich coconuts and the sky was cloudless. A ruffle of leaves from the jungle startled the girl and she quickly turned around to see nothing. Curious about the sound, Marinette stepped forward only to find that she was bare foot. She winced in disgust her wet foot stepped on the twigs that were scattered along the jungle floor. The foliage around Marinette was dense, but soon the girl had managed to move a few meters into the jungle, following the ruffle of leaves she had heard.</p><p>OR:<br/>Marinette gets stuck on a desert island with other boys including Chat Noir and stuff happens ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I kinda based it on the maze runner in that Marinette is stuck on this place with only boys (atm) and they're attacked by akumas.

Marinette felt her face pressed into the white, wet sand of a beach. The salty smell of the sea lingered in the air. Her raven coloured hair was stuck to the side of her face and full with grains of sand. She fluttered her eyelashes open and pushed herself up to scan her surroundings. Marinette shook as she realised she wasn’t in her cinnamon smelling home in Paris. She wasn’t in the pink attic full with the pictures of her designs. She wasn’t in the arms of her mother and she MOST DEFINITELY was not in school.

Palm trees towered over her head full with rich coconuts and the sky was cloudless. A ruffle of leaves from the jungle startled the girl and she quickly turned around to see nothing. Curious about the sound, Marinette stepped forward only to find that she was bare foot. She winced in disgust her wet foot stepped on the twigs that were scattered along the jungle floor. The foliage around Marinette was dense, but soon the girl had managed to move a few meters into the jungle, following the ruffle of leaves she had heard.

When this stopped however, she looked around her, confused about what she needed to do. She was surrounded by tall trees blocking the sunlight. ‘Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Following noises. Ugh. I’m so stupid.’ The girl thought to herself. Unsure of what she needed to do, she started to climb a tree near to her. Perhaps that would help.

Or perhaps it wouldn’t. Well at least she knew that falling from a tree hurt. Hurt a lot. Marinette did a quick check on body. Just a few scratches that was fine. Her head hurt a little. Probably from a cut. She felt around yet found nothing. ‘Strange’ she thought. When she whipped around to the sound of leaves being moved again she was surprised to see a blonde boy dressed in black. With a black mud spread around his eyes.

“It’s true… Kim come here!” the mysterious boy called a tall muscular boy forward.

“You called Noir?”

“Yes. Carry the girl to the camp. We need to test her.”

“So soon? Are you sure about this Noir?”

“Don’t question my actions Kim. Just do it.” The boy whose name appeared to be ‘Noir’ replied coldly and turned around, moving inside the dark jungle.

Meanwhile, Marinette confused about what had happened squealed when Kim lifted her up and carried her like a sack of flour despite her protests.  
_____________________________  
The pair arrived at the ‘camp’ minutes later where Kim dropped her on the floor, much to the disgust of the girl, who was left in a muddy area. Marinette heard a few low voices commenting on her as she stood up.

Unfortunately for her, the mud was slippery and she fell back down. She heard a few people laughing including the tall boy Kim but she silenced them with a cold stare of her big round blue eyes. She pushed herself up again, ignoring the brown substance on her clothes which begun to stick to her body.  
“What am I supposed to do now?” Marinette asked Noir, after walking towards him.

“You do the Test. You either stay or you leave” Noir responded casually, not making eye contact with the girl as if scared of her. He brushed past her and directed two boys to her.  
“Task number 1” Noir yelled across the whole camp “Intelligence. Max. You know what to do”

A boy with glasses nodded curtly and directed Marinette to the left of the camp, where, what seemed like a hut without a roof, had been built.

“Find what plants are edible and which aren’t.” Max explained and directed the girl to a table filled with herbs and flowers.

“This one, is a Calendula officinalis” Marinette said pointing to an orange coloured flower “also called Marigold. The flavours range from spicy to bitter, tangy to peppery and taste best on soups, pasta or rice dishes, herb butters, and salads. Petals add a yellow tint to soups, spreads, and scrambled eggs. Only the pedals are edible.” Max nodded, eyebrows raised.

“This is a clover. Sweet, anise-like, liquorice. It was also believed that the texture of fingernails and toenails would improve after drinking clover blossom tea. Native Americans used whole clover plants in salads, and made a white clover leaf tea for coughs and colds. It is best to avoid bitter flowers that are turning brown, and choose those with the brightest colour, which are tastiest. Raw flower heads can be difficult to digest.”

“This is a Chrysanthemums, tangy, slightly bitter, ranging in colours from red, white, yellow and orange. They range in taste from faint peppery to mild cauliflower. They should be blanched first and then scatter the petals on a salad. The leaves can also be used to flavour vinegar. Always remove the bitter flower base and use petals only. Young leaves and stems of the Crown Daisy, also known as Chop Suey Greens or Shinjuku in Japan, are widely used in oriental stir-fries and as salad seasoning.”  
“The rest are not edible” Marinette finished looking at Max who nodded thoughtfully.

“You pass. I wish you luck on the next tasks. You have excellent knowledge of plants miss.”

“Thank you.” Marinette left the hut and was left a bit surprised when she saw boys surrounding the hut and watching her expectantly as if she was supposed to say something.  
“She passed. Marvellous knowledge in plants. Could be useful as a cook or food collector” Max directed at the boys.

“Task number two. Strength and agility. Kim go to the arena! She’ll come in a minute” Noir shouted and asked Marinette to come forward. She did as she was told.  
“Do you have anything under there?” he asked pointing at her shirt. She shook her head. “Shame, really. The boys like a better view than a dirty shirt.” 

Marinette flushed a deep red colour as she realised what he had meant but took a knife from a nearby table and cut holes in her shirt and cut trousers to shorts.

“How’s this for a better view?” she teased. It was now Noir’s turn to blush but he waved her over to an open arena, where a shirtless Kim waited along with other boys.

“Come pretty girl. Kim is going to show you how to play” he yelled as she approached him, hips swinging. Someone wolf whistled at the girl who had started to tease Kim.

“Oh I know how to play already. Let us puppies play” she smirked at him, laughing.

Kim watched her expectantly as if waiting for her to make the first move. When he realised she wasn’t going to move he attempted to grab her wrist, but she was too fast for him and she was already behind him checking her nails as if nothing had happened. Kim frowned as if he had just been watching an illusion of the girl.

“What? Kitty can’t catch the mouse?” she laughed sweetly before moving to the left as Kim threw himself towards the girl in an attempt to make her fall.

“Come on pretty girl, let me play with you!” Kim sneered at her.

Marinette, clearly getting annoyed at the nicknames he was giving her shouted,

“Wanna play? Let’s play!”

And all hell inside her broke loose.

She grabbed his left arm after kicking him down into his back. She began to twist it carefully and strategically whilst holding his straining body down with her legs.

“First thing you must learn about me. Is that” she twisted his arm a bit more “My. Name. Is. Not. Pretty. Girl” she twisted it around more between each space, making Kim groan in pain. She let go of his arm and body.

“And what might your name be…” Kim grinned mischievously.

“Don’t. You. Dare”

“…pretty girl?” she growled at him, only making him laugh.

This clearly stopped when she slapped him as hard as she could on his cheek, making stars appear in his eyes, blinding him for a few seconds as she grabbed him by the hand and flinging him a meter off the drawn circle using her body.

“Would you look at that? The pretty girl’s the winner” Marinette smiled sweetly at the surprised boy.

A roar of laughter and enjoyment came from the boys as she helped Kim up.

“The name’s Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And that goes to all of you” she said to the crowd “I might be the only girl here, but I’m definitely not a weak one or a stupid one so don’t bother me”

Everyone else, except Noir who was grinning, nodded, clearly scared of the girl.

Marinette triumphantly smiled and laughed.

“Last task. Charms” Noir announced and directed the girl to come with him. “Follow me. Don’t go anywhere I don’t tell you to go. Everyone else will stay here” Marinette nodded as he followed the boy through the jungle.  
___________________________  
Minutes later, the pair arrived at, what seemed like, a camp site.

“Master Fu? Oh there you are. We have a new one. She passed both tasks. Is she ready?” Noir whispered to an old man.

“She has a powerful aura. I must say. More powerful than the other two. I can sense sadness and…”

“And?”

“Luck. I can sense luck in her aura. She might be powerful enough to wake Tikki in tomorrow’s feast.”

“Might? Fu I can’t lose her like the other two. Hawkmoth keeps getting stronger, we need another one.”

“Pardon me but what does this have to do with me?” Marinette interrupted.

“Every year, we have the Feast of the Ladybug. In which we try to summon the kwami Tikki. Lady Luck. Lady Healer. Ladybug. Only the ones with luck in their aura can wake her. You Miss Dupain-Cheng have a lot of luck in your aura. Too much for a normal girl. More than the other two.” The old man explained. “I must test her. I need to see if I am right.”

Noir nodded and took a step back.

“Follow me Miss Dupain-Cheng. Now do exactly as I say.” Marinette nodded “Take a spoonful of this drink and wait three seconds before eating this” Fu said, holding a petal of a red coloured flower “Then step into the fire” he chuckled when he saw Marinette’s terrified face “Don’t worry it won’t burn”

“A-Are you sure?”

“Mhm very sure” he responded.

Marinette took the spoon filled with a dark green liquid and placed it in her mouth, swallowing when she tasted the bitter liquid. Waited three seconds and placed the petal in her mouth. She stepped forward, with her naked feet. Preparing herself to step into the fire and as she did, red sparks shot up engulfing her with rubies and lifting her into the air. Instinctively, Marinette curled into a ball and when she thought everything had stopped, two huge wings made of weaved feathers of red and orange and gold grew in her back.

And seconds later disappeared, Marinette was left in the jungle floor as she watched the flames die down. And when the last flicker of light disappeared Marinette fainted but was caught by the strong arms of Noir.  
_________________________  
Marinette gasped for air as she got up from a bed made of bamboo. She was wearing a different shirt. A black one specifically. Much like the one of Noir. She wasn’t wearing any trousers at all. Marinette noticed she was in a wooden hut. Sun light came in from a window and illuminated the room.

The girl stood up, clearly intrigued by the place she was in and looked around. She exited the room and walked through an artificial wooden bridge which led to another hut. This room however, was much more decorated than the other one. Shells had been placed along the edges of the door frame and windows. Pink blossoming flowers adorned the wooden furniture. A woven rug sat at the bottom of the room. A stack of boy clothes was in one of the corners of the room and cylinder shaped wooden glass was filled with water. When she reached for it however, a voice stopped her.

“You know, curiosity killed the cat” he said.

“Satisfaction brought it back” she sing-sang back at the boy who smirked.

“You know a lot don’t you Marinette?” Marinette winced in pain as if the sound of her name was unfamiliar to her. At last Marinette turned to face the boy and much to her surprise it was Noir.

“N-Noir?”

“Call me Chat. My full name is Chat Noir”

“Black Cat… What kitty’s got bad luck?”

“Too much…”

“Chat can I ask you a question?”

“Sure”

“How and why am I wearing your shirt?” Chat blushed furiously.

“Well, yesterday after you passed out, I carried you here. And uh- cause you were in your dirty clothes I uh- mighthavetakenyourshirtandtrousersoffandplacedmyshirtonyou?”

“You what?”

“Never mind-“A boy with a red hair interrupted the pair.

“Noir, there’s a crate. A big heavy one. There’s a note” the red headed boy said. Chat nodded.

“Bring it here” And the red headed boy disappeared.

“Crate?” Marinette asked curiously to Chat.

“Yes. At least once a week we receive a crate. It can contain anything. Clothes, food, drinks, anything that helps us” Chat responded and waved a group of boys over, which were carrying a large box on their shoulders.

“You can leave now” Chat told them and they ran off. “Now there’s a note… Oh here it is. It says ‘Pour aller à la mode’”

“It’s French. It means to go with the fashion. I think there’s clothes” Marinette opened the box with the help of Chat Noir and was delighted to see it full with girl’s clothes of all types and a few smaller boxes, which were filled with makeup tools and hair bands.

“Shoo shoo. I’m going to change” Marinette waved Chat away.  
__________________________  
Marinette was done fifteen minutes later wearing a pink bikini and a strapless orange beach dress. Her raven hair was tied up into a messy bun and a dark yet thin eyeliner decorated her vivid blue eyes.

“Oh here’s your shirt by the way” Marinette said smiling at him and handing him his black shirt she had been wearing minutes before. He clearly was not listening as he seemed to be focused on her bottom lip and barely caught the shirt when she threw it.

“Thanks Mari” she giggled at the nickname and she ran off.

“Mari…” he muttered under his breath before smiling and walking towards the camp.

Meanwhile Marinette had already reached the camp and was saying good morning to a few boys she had met around the place. They waved back smiling, clearly pleased to see a girl instead of familiar faces they had seen for months.

Marinette continued to wave at the boys she met until someone grabbed her by the hand quite harshly.

“I would like to apologise Marinette for yesterday’s events” Kim said, pressing his lips to her hand as a form of an apology. She however, pulled her hand back and stared at Kim frowning.

“Not a problem Kim. Not a problem at all” she responded giving him a small smile. She hoped happily away to the cottage where she had first woken up, looking for Chat Noir only to find a girl there.

She had light blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to be a shade too pale. She was sneering wickedly at Marinette who didn’t know what was going on. The girl was wearing a bee themed dress with two pieces of white silk fluttering against the wind, as if imitating the bee’s wings.

“Oh I wouldn’t do that if I were you” she snapped at Marinette who was taking a step back. When Marinette didn’t stop, the blonde girl pulled out a metal scythe from her back and it was at this moment when Marinette screamed. But she didn’t scream like those spoilt girls scream when they see a hot guy walking down the street. She screamed a name.  
She screamed Chat Noir.

“Oh darling don’t bother, he won’t come for you. Just like when he didn’t come for me. He will never come to save you. You need to save yourself whilst you can. Darling, Queen Bee won’t hurt you. She only hurts Chat Noir and those who stand in my way. Now are you in my way?”

No response from Marinette. No movement. No answer.

“Fine. Darling, it was your choice. Don’t blame Queen Bee” Queen Bee pointed her scythe at Marinette’s heart and raised her eyebrows. “Luck, perhaps it will be best to get you to Hawkmoth instead. Now, now we can do this the easy way-“

“Or we can do this the hard way” Marinette finished, taking advantage of the girl’s distraction to grab her scythe and swung it in Queen Bee’s direction, cutting a deep wound in her pale face.

Queen Bee snarled and took out a golden dagger from her boot and held it above her head, the edge facing Marinette. Queen Bee attacked by kicking Marinette on the chest with her tall black and yellow boots. The other girl fell face first on the floor, a crack was heard and blood started to stream down Marinette’s face. She however, didn’t let go of her weapon and quickly jumped back up, careless of the crimson liquid dripping down her clothes. Queen Bee pulled up an evil grin at Marinette before throwing the dagger at the Marinette’s chest. It was easily deflected by the scythe and it fell onto the wooden floor with a clattering noise. Weapon less, Queen Bee retreated and jumped off the wooden bridge, using her wings to fly. Marinette helplessly watched her fly away and it was at exactly that moment when Chat Noir arrived.

He was holding a huge black metallic sword in his hand and the only difference to his outfit where furry ears in his blond hair and a long tail. His green eyes perhaps glowed more than before but maybe it was the sun gleaming in them.

“Are you ok?” he asked quietly watching droplets of blood dripping down to the floor, making the sound of ballet feet making contact with glass.  
Marinette looked away from him as if he had hurt her and stormed off angrily.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which more characters appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm really bad at choosing names.

Chat didn't understand what he had done. Yes, he had heard her scream. Yes, he had tried to go help her. But he was too busy fighting Volpina, both mentally and physically. Considering Lila had been his first girlfriend and shortly after had been akumatized by Hawkmoth; he thought he had a pretty good reason to be late to save Marinette. Her anger seemed to radiate to him and soon he was stomping his foot on the floor and running to where he went when everything was wrong.

Meanwhile, Marinette, was watching closely. She was hidden in the jungle watching Chat Noir and was quite surprised to see a layer of sadness mixed with anger in his green eyes. Seconds passed before she decided it was safe to come out and follow the boy.

Chat’s footprints were easily seen in the wet, white sand. They made a straight path that ended by turning left to the jungle. Marinette still decided to continue, she had been born a curious child. She brushed past the leaves on her side. Some tickling her pale skin. Others impaling her with thorns. Marinette didn’t really mind. She recovered quickly and soon she had reached an open area.

A waterfall cascaded down rocks full with flowers and plants, making it seem as if a shower of diamonds had fallen. A weeping willow sat at the edge of a pool, its crying leaves floating on the water. Rose coloured flowers had been planted on the side of the pool along with eroded until smooth rocks. Soft grass served as a floor, much more comfortable in contrast to the jungle floor. The water was fresh, blues, greens and purples mixing from underwater plants. There was little light. Only fireflies illuminated the area, making it seem almost magical.

Marinette remained hidden in the trees, though she had been entranced by the beauty of the place. She had lost sight of Chat and was carefully observing her surroundings until she caught sight of Chat taking his shirt off to take a bath.

A shirtless Chat and soon enough, a naked Chat.

It was at this moment when Marinette gasped loudly in realisation and made Chat whip around. He had obviously heard the sound with his cat like features and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“Who’s there?” he asked quietly and took a quiet step forward. When he had no response, he attacked. 

Chat lunged forward, taking quick but soundless steps towards the area from where he had heard the gasp. He reached a tree, where he suspected the person was hiding behind and grabbed what was nearest to him; the person’s neck. Marinette breathed in sharply when he felt cold claws gripping hardly her bare neck and tried to escape, only to find that the hand pressed her harder against the tree.

“C-Chat, i-it’s me M-Marinette” Marinette groaned out and she felt the firm grip in her neck loosen.

“Mari? Marinette?” he approached the tree and saw the girl, massaging her neck “Oh my god, I’m so sorry Mari. I thought you were Lila o-or Chloè. Are you ok?”

“Y-yeah I’m fine. EEK!” She squeaked when Chat wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. “Let me down Chat!” she said smacking playfully his arm and giggling.

Chat carried her back to the site and let her down on the grass. Marinette raised her eyebrows at Chat and he shrugged, chuckling. It was only when Marinette began to take her orange beach dress off that he stopped. His eyes widened and gulped.

“Princess what are you doing?” he quietly asked, trying to lessen his blush in his cheeks when Marinette was left in her baby pink bikini.

“Oh just having a bath, care to join me mon minou?” she responded casually, adding in a wink.

Chat nodded, gladly took Marinette’s hand and stepped inside the water pool.

The water was warm, refreshing enough for the pair. They swam under the waterfall. Droplets fell on their hair and they met their eyes. Green with blue. Blue with green. Chat’s dropped to Marinette’s round lips for a second and flicked back to the girl’s eyes, which were twinkling and the only thing Chat thought about was about how blue they were. How you could get lost in them. How beautiful they were.

“Chat are you- mmh” Marinette was stopped by Chat’s lips in hers. Her eyes were wide but soon she was melting into the kiss. Chat slipped his hands into her waist and he felt Marinette smile. They pulled away seconds later and both blushed. 

“Uh-“Chat said whilst scratching his neck awkwardly.

“So you like me?” Marinette asked quietly.

“Is that even a question?” Marinette smiled a little at Chat. “Come on lets go Princess”

Chat swooped a squealing Marinette off her feet and carried her bridal style back to the beach.

The tide was low and the sun was setting; reds, pinks and oranges mixing with dark blue of the night sky. Chat placed Marinette softly on the floor and let her admire the setting sun.  
“Hey Chat, come here” Chat did as told “What’s that?” Marinette asked pointing out into the sea.

“A boat Princess. But it’s not our boat.” Chat whistled loudly and ten boys including Kim, Max and the red headed boy appeared.

“What do you think we should do?” The tomato haired boy asked quietly stealing a glance at Marinette.

“We either stay put, attack or see what it is. I think we should go see. If they attack we attack” Chat answered.

_____________________

A boat was sent with Marinette (Chat protested), Kim, Max, tomato boy and Chat to explore the mysterious boat. 

They reached it minutes later. It was an elegant and antique ship. The wood was decorated with gold and blue on the edges. Chat jumped without problem inside, him being part cat and helped everyone aboard. He only stopped when a gun clicked at his neck. His hands flew directly at his sword but made no movement.

“What are you doing on my ship?” a girl’s voice asked at no one in particular.

“What are you doing sailing on our seas?” Kim snapped back.

“Last time I checked, it didn’t say ‘This belongs to a stupid cocky guy who can’t really keep their mouth shut’ anywhere on this area. So, what are you doing on my ship?” No answer. The girl pressed her gun closer to Chat’s neck. Chat gulped but maintain his grip on his sword.

“Answer or I’ll shoot this one” she directed her head to Chat.

“We uh were uh trying to s-see if anyone or anything helpful was in here” Marinette cursed herself for stammering.

“Marinette? Mari?” The girl turned to face the raven haired girl and put the gun back in her pocket. The girl had reddish coloured hair that turned into a blonde colour at the end. She wore glasses that made her pretty grey eyes stand out. Her tanned skin contrasted her outfit which was similar to the one of a peacock. 

“Alya?” Marinette asked quietly before yelping when Chat took the girl and pressed her against the ship’s mast, his sword at her throat.

“Chat let her go! I know her!” Marinette shouted and Chat obeyed.

“Feathers in” Alya muttered and in a flash of blue light a girl with the same looks but different outfit stood, holding a strange blue creature in her hands.  
“Another Miraculous…” Chat muttered.

“Yes, I am a Miraculous. I take the name of Alya or Cobalt Peacock. Now, what in the world are you doing here Marinette?” she asked pointing her slim finger at Marinette “Why did you disappear five days ago from camp and why did you come here? Why did a random boy with glasses come to our camp the same day you disappeared? Why were we attacked by ten akumatized victims and were forced to leave because I wasn’t strong enough? And what is Chat Noir doing here?”

Chat smirked at her.

“You ask questions we cannot answer here Alya. Now, you said there were more people with you. Where are they?” He asked.

“Ahh. You just need to look more carefully at everything Mr Noir” Alya grinned and clicked her fingers.

An invisible mist that surrounded the ship disappeared and figures of girls appeared. All asleep.

“Impressive. You still have your powers after you de-transform?” Alya nodded “Can you move this ship?”

“Sure thing boy” Alya directed the ship at full speed towards the beach but slowed it down when she reached the sand.

“What the fuck am I doing here Alya?” A pink haired girl who had just woken up shrieked “I told you to get us somewhere safe and fun. But seriously? More boys? They smell bad and I’m not sleeping again with that dude in a hut. I couldn’t take the smell off for DAYS Alya. DAYS!”

“Oh shut up Alix. I don’t smell that bad” The only boy among girls grumbled.

“Nino?” Chat asked.

“Yah dude. Who did you think has worse luck than you and was stuck with her” Nino pointed at Alix “for days?”

“Good to see you back!” 

“Well at least it wasn’t that bad. I met that girl over there. Alya. Nice ass and personality” Chat rolled his eyes at him. “Had any luck?”

“Yes, surprisingly. But maybe she’ll leave me like the other two”

“Well, as they say, third time lucky”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the reason for the title.
> 
> Any suggestions for the name of the peacock kwami?  
> Any questions?  
> Any corrections?


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette realises the truth (kinda?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for some previews. (lsp1308.tumblr.com)

Marinette and Chat woke up to a screeching noise coming from one of the cabins. At first they thought it was another akuma. Then they realised it was just Alix. The girl had slept outside, refusing to sleep with any boys, until Kim had taken pity on her whilst taking a midnight walk and had carried her into his cabin. It was only when Alix had woken up, cuddled in Kim’s arms that she had realised what happened.

 

When Marinette and Chat arrived, Alix was throwing everything she could get hands on towards Kim. It was a hilarious sight really. Kim was trying to shout over the laughter of everyone that had woken up and trying to tell Alix to stop. It was only when Alya interfered that Alix calmed down. Her cheeks had a pink tinge from the effort but her piercing stare with her blue eyes remained intact. She half-heartedly took nearby bottle from a counter and threw it at Kim. The boy easily caught it and left it on the floor, among scattered things. 

“Alix! What did I tell you about- ugh whatever” Alya said shaking her head in frustration.

 

“What Alya?! It’s not my fault that this guy” she pointed at Kim “is stupid enough to move me and then cuddle me!!!!” Alya sighed and disappeared.

 

Alya however, was not the only one that had disappeared. When Marinette turned her head to face Chat, he was nowhere to be seen. He tended to disappear without people noticing, quietly, like a cat. She sighed inside her head but smiled a bit. She shook her head and she jogged her way out of the crowd, which had begun to dissipate. Marinette knew where he had gone.

\-----------------

She arrived five minutes later, and what she saw was not what she expected. Silent tears fell from Chat’s cheeks as he sat in a small cave behind the cascading waterfall. His once green eyes where reddened from crying and the blackish mud around the oval shapes began to disappear has the liquid cleaned it away. Chat brushed his hand on his face eliminating any remains of mud from his face but putting them in his forearm. Chat’s face looked different without the black. It had a certain familiarity to Marinette. He looked very much like-

 

“Adrien?”

 

Marinette clamped her hands against her mouth as if to stop the noise coming out from her mouth, but what had been said, had been said and nothing could stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I had a French exam coming up.  
> Any corrections?  
> Any suggestions?  
> Any questions?


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chat tells his story (and kinda Marinette's)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyyy!  
> Longer chapter and quick update but I hoped this helps you guys understand the story a bit more.

Chat, or Adrien as Marinette called him, lifted his head up, eyes round in surprise. But his expression soon softened when he saw the shy girl walk quietly out of the dense foliage. He stood up, cringing slightly because of the uncomfortable pose he had been in, and jumped towards the raven haired girl.

He embraced her and she buried her head into Chat’s neck who almost immediately turned as red as a ladybug.

“You know, you don’t have to be alone kitty cat” she purred, managing a small smile when Chat gave her a quiet chuckle.

“I think we need to talk a bit my purr-incess” He laughed at her roll of eyes at his pun but she nodded slightly. He took her hand and took her to the small cave where he had sat before.

“I’m going to tell you a story. My story,”

“I was born in Paris. My parents were Laure and Gabriel Agreste. Mom was a famous ballet dancer, Dad was a designer. They met when Mom accepted to be a model for Dad. They got married and years later they had me. We were a happy family back then, we would go out to Dad’s house by the beach every weekend, make sand castles. Those were the days of laughter,

“And then Mom disappeared. I was five. I didn’t understand. Dad told me she would come back sooner or later. But she didn’t. Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. Months to years. I lost all my hope of finding her. I stayed at home all those years. I modelled for Dad, but he didn’t really care about me. He had turned cold when Mom disappeared. My only friend was a small turtle doll and an old childhood friend. Her name was Chloè, her mother disappeared after she had been born, so she understood. When I was fifteen, Dad allowed me to go to a public school.

“That’s where I met you. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You were angry back then because you thought I had put chewing gum on your seat. You didn’t talk to me for the whole day. And then I got my miraculous and Plagg, together Plagg and I became Chat Noir, one of the heroes of Paris. That’s when I met Ladybug. My other half you could say. She was everything I never was. But she pushed me away. We were nothing more than partners. I kept liking her. I guess I never stopped. But she did more than she should have done. She introduced me to you. It was a chance to talk to you without you trying to run away or stuttering so I was jumping with joy for the rest of the day. I visited you every few days, we talked, sometimes snuggled. I would talk about Ladybug and you would listen. You never pushed me away.

“And then I realised that I was in love with you. Yes, I liked Ladybug. But I loved you. People talked about Ladybug as the saviour of Paris. ‘The perfect woman’ they called her. But for me you were my everything. Being Chat Noir meant freedom. But now I think about it, freedom meant being with you.

“When I was sixteen, my dad forced me to live in New York for six months, to make my modelling more famous. I still patrolled in that city. After all, it distracted me from thinking about you. When I returned Ladybug didn’t talk to me for a week. I couldn’t explain. It meant giving my identity away. I still visited you. Every week. My relationship with Ladybug became looser.

“The day before my seventeenth birthday, an akuma attacked. Its name was Black Widow. Black widows eat ladybugs, so Ladybug was unable to do anything helpful. I kept saving her. Again and again. Until I couldn’t. I couldn’t save her from the akuma that bit into her arm. She fell onto the floor and I screamed her name. I grabbed the akuma’s object and broke it. The akuma started flying until I used Cataclysm on it. Ladybug watched me, paralysed in terror and pain but she managed to use Lucky Charm.

“It left a scar. An ‘L’ shaped scar. Running from her neck to her shoulder. We didn’t talk about it for months. After that, we only worked professionally. We were only simple work partners. Nothing else. At that time, I started to frequently visit you. You were my new best friend, although I hoped that someday you would be more than that.

“When I was eighteen, another akuma attacked, one of the most powerful. Its name was Dreamer. It was heavily controlled by Hawkmoth. It was then when he realised what he could do with this akuma. He created a dream in real life. This place. A series of islands. I was the first one to come here. I bonded with Plagg because I was transformed. Ladybug on the other hand wasn’t bonded with her kwami, Tikki, so the kwami was sent here, but she went dormant. No one knows Ladybug’s true identity, but many with some luck in their auras have tried to awaken Tikki in the Feast of the Ladybug but failed and fallen into Hawkmoth’s hands. They have either turned to akumas, or in the case of Queen Bee and Volpina, miraculous holders.

“I know the identities of both Queen Bee and Volpina perfectly well because they were my previous girlfriends. First was Chloè, my childhood friend. She wasn’t too bad, perhaps a bit too proud and arrogant but she could be intoxicatingly sweet when she wanted to be. Her proudness made her want to try awaken Tikki, but she failed, and Hawkmoth gave her the bee’s miraculous and the kwami Ploff. She became one of the most feared enemies, her having powerful weapons, but she was worse at defending herself, a disadvantage. Next came Lila, a lot like Chloè, and she too tried to awaken Tikki and failed, Hawkmoth gave her the fox’s miraculous and the kwami Feaxx. Volpina is stealthy and can create illusions but she doesn’t have very good weapons. However, Volpina and Queen Bee as a pair, controlled by Hawkmoth, they are ruthless, cruel and kill anyone who gets in their way.

“They attack because they want the other miraculous, so that Hawkmoth can have the absolute power and destroy them. I am one of the left miraculous as well as Alya and Master Fu, but we have balanced powers, well I don’t because I would need Ladybug, but Cobalt Peacock and Jade Turtle do. A balance of attacks and defences. And to this day we fight against Hawkmoth, hoping that one day someone will awaken Tikki” He looked up for the first time in half an hour and met his eyes with Marinette.

“A-and you think I could awake Tikki?”

“Everyone does. I do and even if you can’t you won’t turn into an akuma because of the high amount of luck in your aura”

Marinette sighed but wrapped her arms tightly around Chat and she couldn’t help but feel how warm and cosy he was. Her eyelids started to fall and soon she was asleep. Chat smiled and grabbed a loose piece of her hair away from her ear and whispered,

“Sweet dreams, my Lady, my Bugaboo, my Ladybug” and slowly went to sleep, the scent of cinnamon not leaving his nose not even once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Feast of the Ladybug should come in on the next chapter!  
> Any suggestions?  
> Any corrections?  
> Follow me on Tumblr ---> lsp1308.tumblr.com


	5. End of Part I: Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of Part 1!

A loud roar of happiness in the distance woke them up. Marinette stirred in Chat’s arms and her eyes fluttered open when Chat gave her a quick peck on her forehead.

 

“Mornin’ princess” he whispered quietly into her ear. Marinette gave him a tired yet quite adorable smile.

 

“Good morning Adrien” she responded, standing up and stretching her arms and legs. Chat did the same and soon they were walking to Marinette’s hut, hand in hand.

 

When they arrived, minutes later and they grabbed a few fruits for their breakfast. And sat in the floor, biting into the apples, melon and strawberries.

 

For about 20 minutes they laughed at each other’s jokes and smiled. They were, however, interrupted by a boy unknown to Marinette, whose leg was sticky with his blood, a knife pushed deep into his calf. Alarms were set up in Marinette’s and Chat’s brains. The boy fell onto the floor and blood dyed the floor red. He groaned in pain and tried to move, which only caused him more agony. His hands trembled, perhaps in terror of death or perhaps the loss of blood was affecting him.

 

It was obvious for Marinette that the boy wouldn’t survive, for he had lost a lot of blood already and looked sickly pale, yet she still tried to help him, she stood up and walked over to the boy, standing in front of the doorway. She ripped a nearby shirt into scraps of cloth and placed it around the wound. Marinette held his hand tightly waiting for the right moment to pull the knife out. After a few ragged breaths from the boy, he nodded and she pulled the knife out in a quick, single move. The unknown boy screamed in pain, blood bursting out of him and staining the cloth in his leg a metallic red. She watched helplessly, unable to do anything to help. And as the boy died, she held his hand, feeling his last efforts clinging into her hand. And slowly, the grip on her weakened, until it wasn’t there anymore.

 

Marinette looked up, trying to find Chat. But he wasn’t there, instead, a white cat was in his place. And with a flick of his wrist, he had thrown a silver knife into her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this late, extremely short chapter, but I was VERY busy with exams etc. Hope you enjoy it!


	6. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette meets new characters.

She was dead. Right? The white cat which looked so similar to the boy she loved had thrown a knife at her heart. So, she couldn’t possibly be alive right? And why was there a petite woman, with hair red as blood approaching her with a warm smile?

The above-mentioned woman walked slowly, as if she had all the time in the world. She had sun-kissed skin, and freckles filled her face. Her eyes were sapphire blue and twinkled despite the lack of abundant light. Black silk trailed behind her, falling from her dress, whose colour was the same.

Marinette was too focused on the beauty of this woman to realise that she was standing a meter away from her until she lightly cleared her throat. Marinette felt blood rush to her face in embarrassment before muttering a “Hello”.

“Hi Marinette, I’m Lady Tikki, as you have probably heard already from Plagg’s boy. Adrien I believe his name is right? Gosh I haven’t heard from Plagg for a while, but you,” she pointed one of her frail-looking, skinny fingers at Marinette “-have woken me and, if you accept, you will become the next ladybug”

Marinette stood there for what seemed like hours before giving Tikki a nod and a small smile. Tikki stretched out her arm, holding out two black earrings and, after Marinette had received the gift, she disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Marinette put her earrings on and read out loud a piece of paper which had been left in the place of Tikki.

“Spots on!”

A crimson fire enveloped her, though it didn’t burn her, just tickled and danced on top of her skin. She closed her eyes instinctively and when she opened them again, she was wearing different clothes. A leather-like top and a skirt from the same silk that Lady Tikki was wearing before though in a different colour. She wore black tights and heel-less leather boots. On her shoulder, there was a golden bow and a quiver full of arrows; on her waist a small hunting knife.

She wasn’t in the red room, like she had been before, but in the middle of the jungle, surrounded by towering trees that protected her from the sun. Cries from exotic birds could be heard in the distance and a zephyr wind blew softly.

She stood there for minutes, before a squeaky voice in her mind spoke:

“You should get moving Marinette, if you want to save that boyfriend of yours” Marinette almost screamed if she hadn’t put her hand over her mouth, yet she moved forward, following her instinct.

Soon enough, she reached a hole in the ground that lead to a dark, damp cave, scarcely illuminated except for a few, almost burnt out candles. In the walls, from where droplets of cool water fell, were books, placed in carved shelves. Marinette easily enough picked one up and opened it. Designs of the other miraculous had been carefully painted, and messy, handwritten information adorned the pages at the side.

“Marinette” A voice sing sang in her ear. However, this voice did not come from her mind, there was someone else whispering it. “Won’t you come play with me?”  
Memories of her playing in the attic of her house with Manon, the girl she used to babysit come flooding back in. She turns slowly and yet no one is there, the cave is empty. She decides to leave, an eerie sensation creeping up on her and once again she is surrounded by trees and hanging vines, moving to the movement of the wind. She takes a few steps and checks every time that she is not being followed. 

And once, as she turns around, she notices a dark figure hanging dead from the vines of the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't been updating lately but I'm currently preparing for some upcoming exams and I've been busy with school. Also, I want to develop my art and drawing skill and therefore my free time is usually is spent drawing. I will honestly try to update as soon as I can (though they just might be small chapters) so please do not ask me when I am going to update because it just increases my amount of stress. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and will continue to like the next few chapters. Don't forget to comment any ideas that you might have, the opinion to this chapter or any corrections/questions that you might have. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
